


I'll Be Over Here

by ScarTheArmada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, F/M, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Party, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Stiles is Legal, Stoner Stiles Stilinski, don't read for the sex, it's vague, mentions of sex but it's pretty vague, sterek, the erica/boyd is only really visible if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTheArmada/pseuds/ScarTheArmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Derek can’t believe he’s at a fucking high school party. He outgrew these things long before he was even out of high school. To be honest, he’s just here to watch over his betas. He really should have known better than to bite a bunch of teenagers in an effort to build himself a pack again. Rebellious teenagers. It doesn’t matter how many times he tells them not to do something, they’re going to do it anyway. Hence, the ill-advised chaperon situation.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Over Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title and premise based on the song "Here" by Alessia Cara.  
> I was listening to the song and just couldn't help picturing Derek being really uncomfortable while watching over his betas. Also, Stoner Stiles is my weakness. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

Derek can’t believe he’s at a fucking high school party. He outgrew these things long before he was even out of high school. To be honest, he’s just here to watch over his betas. He really should have known better than to bite a bunch of teenagers in an effort to build himself a pack again. _Rebellious_ teenagers. It doesn’t matter how many times he tells them not to do something, they’re going to do it anyway. Hence, the ill-advised chaperon situation.

He backs up just as a line of inebriated jocks rush by, drink sloshing out of their red Solo cups as they lumber by carelessly, cheering on someone on the other side of the room. One of them bumps Derek, only just seeming to notice him. The boy fumbles, eyes widening as he takes in Derek’s cheekbones and stubble. His eyes trail up to meet Derek’s, just the slightest tinge of red bleeding through the green of Derek’s irises as he glares back.

The boy isn’t hard to look at, clearly built for athletics and with a nice set of pale blue eyes but Derek isn’t in the mood for having beer spilled all over his favorite leather jacket tonight. The boy swallows hard, clearly intimidated but clears his throat and speaks anyway. “Hey, do you maybe wanna…”

He trails off as Derek tilts his head, a clear look of _are-you-seriously-hitting-on-me_ on his scowling face.

“Yeah, nevermind” the jock mutters in response, moving to follow his friends.

Derek sighs, eyes trailing over the room as he searches for his charges. He had eyes on them just a minute ago but they all seem to have snuck away while he was distracted. He pinches the bridge of his nose, unsure if he’s more frustrated at them or himself. Probably himself. Maybe if he’d been less of a stick in the mud, they wouldn’t feel the need to be here. Maybe they’d be at his loft watching movies and laughing _with him_ instead of at him, which he thinks is probably the case right now.

He tries to shut out all the other noise and focus on seeing if he can hone in on his betas’ voices. He thinks he can make out the rich timber of Isaac’s laugh in the basement and Erica sounds like she’s making friends in the kitchen. He doesn’t even bother searching for Boyd. He’ll be wherever Erica is.

Derek’s about to make his way to the kitchen when he’s ambushed by a girl that’s doing her level best to give him sexy bedroom eyes as she twist a strand of red hair around her finger. Mostly she just looks sleepy.

“Yum,” she purrs at him. “You wanna—”

“I’m gay,” He interrupts. It’s not strictly true. He’s bisexual but he does tend to lean more toward men. Especially after his last two girlfriends.

The girl huffs in annoyance and drops the act only to pick up a more defensive one, rolling her eyes at him. “Who _asked_?”

She stalks off to find her group of friends and badmouth him to them, turning the story around so that Derek hit on _her_ and he was the one who was brutally rebuffed.

His jaw tightens. That’s what he gets for being nice instead of just barking out the ‘ _no_ ’ he’d been fighting to keep in. He’ll keep that in mind.

He sidesteps a kid that’s getting sick the hallway with a disgusted glare as he heads off to his original destination.

Erica is still in the kitchen and he lets out a breath of relief when he gets to her. “Can we please go?”

“You can go anytime you want, Der,” Erica smirks. “No one’s forcing you to stay.”

He growls in frustration. Not a wolfy growl, just a normal, frustrated human one that originates from his throat instead of rumbling from deep in his chest. It’s not nearly as satisfying.

Erica just smiles innocently and drags Boyd to another room. He doesn’t even give Derek a second look as he follows silently.

Derek leans back against the refrigerator as he takes deep breaths. He swears he’s never had so much trouble keeping his wolf at bay. His betas are infuriating.

He pushes off the fridge to go see if he can at least talk some sense into Isaac when there’s another hopeful standing in front of him, batting their lashes like that’ll somehow make him look past the fact that they can’t possibly be more than sixteen.

“Hey,” they start.

“Oh my god! No,” Derek says, pushing past them and walking as fast as he can without breaking into a run to get away.

He feels a little ashamed of his response a minute later as he descending the stairs to the basement. He might have been a little harsh. If he sees them later he’ll consider giving them an apology. Maybe. Probably not.

It’s only once he’s hit the bottom stair that Derek pays attention to what his nose has been picking up on. There are literal _clouds_ of smoke in the room, carrying the distinct scent of marijuana. He rolls his eyes. _Teenagers_.

He scans the room for Isaac with both his eyes and ears, listening for the joyous laughter he heard earlier. Derek’s about to give up— whatever Isaac’s doing now, he’s not laughing— when he hears it. A low groan on a sofa across the room. There’s a couple writhing on it and Derek wants to look away, afraid they’re doing something he really doesn’t want to see. But then Isaac sits up, hand curling around the back of the girl’s neck to pull her forward into a kiss.

Derek is a little mesmerized by the sight, because the couple he’d seen writhing on the couch was apparently writhing _on top of_ Isaac.

Isaac breaks away from the girl to turn to the boy and kiss him just as fervently.

Derek suddenly feels a little lightheaded. There’s a low burn heat under his skin and it feels a little wrong, being turned on by the sight of Isaac kissing someone.  _Two_ someones.

“Hel _lo_ , salty goodness.”

Derek turns at the words, grateful for a reason to look away from the spectacle across the room.

He’s prepared to brush off his new admirer when he lays eyes on the boy and freezes.

The boy staring back at Derek is looking him over through half-closed eyes, smoke pouring from pink lips that Derek wants to taste. He’s spread out, taking up a whole sofa to himself, and he’s got a joint in one hand, the other purposefully trailing over his thigh like he’s just itching to readjust himself. He’s fucking beautiful.

“I’m Stiles,” the boy offers with a smirk,bringing the joint back to his mouth. He takes a puff and holds the smoke in before slowly letting it trail out of his lips. “You wanna sit?”

It’s the first time Derek’s disappointed that ‘you wanna’ didn’t lead to something more. He’s mollified by the fact that it still could before he’s shaking that thought from his head. One arrest on his record is enough to last him a lifetime, thank you.

“ _How old_ are you?” Derek asks, scowl firmly in place to discourage any more flirting even as he sits in the space Stiles makes for him.

“Old enough to know what I’m doing,” Stiles winks. Apparently, he’s not picking up on the whole ‘no flirting’ vibe Derek is trying to establish. He offers Derek a hit off his joint, pulling it back when Derek shakes his head. He doesn’t bring it to his lips again, instead biting his bottom lip as he runs his gaze over Derek again. “How old are _you_?”

“Old enough to know not to fuck around with jailbait,” Derek replies, trying and failing to keep his eyes off of Stiles.

“Then it’s a good thing I turned eighteen in April,” Stiles retorts with a grin, leaning over to press the end of his joint into the concrete floor. He’s careful about it, so he can save the rest for later and once it’s safely in his pocket he pushes himself into Derek’s space. “How do you feel about fucking around with not-jailbait?”

Derek stares at Stiles’ eyes, awfully close to his, and now he can see without the constant smoke cloud in his way, he finds that they’re a soulful brown. Stiles’ lips, pink and bitten, call to him and though he knows he should, he can’t deny them.

Stiles moans as Derek accepts his offer, plush lips pressing against Derek’s own before opening to offer him a whole new world to explore. Derek licks inside his mouth like he’s been starving for it, for Stiles. Maybe he has.

Somehow, Stiles ends up straddling his lap and Derek should probably worry more that he doesn’t remember how that happened, too drunk off the taste of Stiles on his tongue, the smell of his arousal.

He’s trailing kisses down Stiles’ throat when he hears Erica’s distinct laugh just over his shoulder. He turns to glare at her for interrupting. She’s smirking like the evil demon spawn she is.

“Ready to go when you are, boss,” She offers, and it’s only then that Derek notices both Boyd and Isaac standing behind her, mirth shining from their eyes as they bite back smiles. Stiles pays them no attention and attacks Derek’s neck with kisses.

“You can go anytime you want, Erica,” Derek throws her own words back at her. “No one’s forcing you to stay.”

Stiles nips at his jaw impatiently and Derek turns back to give him his full attention, pressing a kiss of apology to Stiles’ cheek before Stiles’ tongue is back in his mouth.

He can hear his betas walking away before he tunes them out and attunes all his sense to Stiles.

After a few more minutes of making out and Stiles grinding his ass into Derek’s erection, he leans forward and whispers the magic words in Derek’s ear.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Derek is happy to comply, taking Stiles back to his loft and opening him up with his fingers. Stiles squirming with pleasure is his new favorite thing. They fuck, hard and long, and it’s amazing and then they fall asleep tangled together in Derek’s bed.

He’s half-expecting Stiles to be gone when he wakes. Derek’s never been good at holding onto people. Especially ones that don’t owe him anything. But Stiles is still there, snuffling into Derek’s pillow, content with one of Derek’s arms thrown over his waist and their feet woven together.

When Stiles wakes he gives Derek a sweet, awe-tinged smile. “I thought maybe I just had a _really good_ dream last night.”

Derek kisses Stiles because it feels right. And then they fuck, slow and sweet, and it’s mind-blowing.

Stiles leaves his phone number when he goes home, steals one of Derek’s shirts and promises to return it when Derek invites him over again. Derek hopes he keeps it. He can wear it when he’s not with Derek, carrying his scent even if he doesn’t realize what it means. They kiss at the door and Derek thinks maybe it’s the start of something.

 

~@~

 

Derek can’t believe he’s at a fucking high school party. His boyfriend talked him into it though and everyone and their grandmother knows he can’t deny his boyfriend anything.

Someone clears their throat to his left and he turns to see what they want. There’s a pretty boy with a shy smile looking at him.

“Hey,” the boy starts. “You wanna—”

“I love you, Danny,” Stiles interrupts, appearing from out of nowhere and slinging an arm around Derek’s shoulders, “but if you finish that sentence, I’ll have to kill you.”

Derek grins and nuzzles into Stiles’ neck, positively glowing at the little smile he’s caused to grow on Stiles’ face.

The party’s not so bad Derek supposes, as he makes out with his boyfriend on the sofa where there met surrounded by clouds of marijuana smoke. His betas are spread out across the room, no doubt having just as much fun as he is. All the things that previously seemed wrong with his pack, with his _life_ , have suddenly seemed to right themselves with the addition of three new pack members (Isaac’s mystery couple, Scott and Allison, making the leap to pack as well recently). Yep, everything in his life seems just about perfect these days. Now that he’s got Stiles.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your interest. <3


End file.
